Helping to turn to a New Leaf
by nd-darwinker
Summary: A few weeks before Bellwether's imprisonment, Isabelle and her mayor decide to help Bellwether return to the good side, knowing that she can change for the better. But since Bellwether has done a very serious crime, will Isabelle be capable of changing her and make her reflect for what she has done?
1. The news

**Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please be easy on me. If there's anyone that can help me out with this story, I'll appreciate it lot. Having said that, enjoy!**

8 am, a normal morning just like every single one that Nathaniel has lived in his town. He always felt tired having to wake up and do stuff after being accidentally confused as the mayor of the town New Leaf. However, it wasn't that bad for him due to the relaxing atmosphere that the town had with its residents. It felt like going to school, but instead of suffering, he enjoyed it. Especially when he had free time to catch bugs, dig up some fossils and fish.

After walking from his house to the Town Hall, Nathaniel entered and wasn't surprised to find his adorable secretary Isabelle, the yellow dog with a head band on her head, sleeping over some papers. He loved how she was always determined to work alongside him and cheering him up when things were going bad. After looking at her for a few seconds, he walked up to her and softly caressed her head

"Time to wake up Isabelle" he said in a gently tone.

"Five more minutes please" Isabelle groaned a bit without opening her eyes.

Nathaniel decided to follow the play, seeing how this was going "Sorry sleepyhead, but we have to get back to work." He started to move slowly her head while saying that.

Isabelle then slowly opened her eyes and after opening them completely and seeing Nathaniel right in front of her, she jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Sorry mayor, looks like I overslept again" she said blushingly while grabbing her ears in embarrassment.

"It's ok Isabelle, you don't have to do this ALL the time, you know" Nathaniel chuckled while walking towards his desk.

"Mayor, you know how I am, always ready and working as hard as possible with anything that you need, and getting these papers ready for you was priority number one. After all, these are all the projects and report status about the weekly status of the town" Isabelle said while piling and organizing the papers and handing them to Nathaniel.

"Thanks Isabelle, but you don't have to work TOO hard. You need to relax from time to time, the body was never meant to work permanently with no rest whatsoever" Nathaniel responded as he grabbed the papers and put them in his desktop.

"Whatever you say, sir" Responded Isabelle cheerfully. "Oh, but before you read the reports, you might want to look at this" Said Isabelle as she grabbed the newspaper and handed it over to Nathaniel. Once he got the newspaper, he started reading the headline: FORMER MAYOR DAWN BELLWETHER LOCKED UP IN PRISON AFTER COURT FOUND HER GUILTY BEHIND THE NIGHTHOWLER INCIDENT.

"Wow, so she was all this time the one responsible of this? What will happen to Lionheart?" Asked Nathaniel after reading the headline

"He will return to power in a few months, meaning that the ones in charge for now will be the members of city council" Isabelle responded. "But personally, I can't believe Bellwether was capable of doing such a thing. She would've never done something like that"

That last sentence raised Nathaniel's curiosity "Why would you say that?"

Isabelle wasted no time in answering his question "Because I met with her once"

By just saying those words, Isabelle could see in her mayor's eyes the surprise and curiosity, which has gotten to a very high level. She now knew that Nathaniel wanted to hear her whole story and know her past. "What!? Really!?" was all what Nathaniel could say.

Isabelle then started to tell her story: "You see mayor, Bellwether and I used to be classmates when we studied back in the University. She was kind of shy, but I started talking to her after she had a problem with an assignment We used to hang out together discussing various things about the class and other related topics, and I saw in her a really good nature. She was really kind with me back then, and we became friends"

"And then what happened?" Asked Nathaniel, eager to know how they separated

"After we graduated, we each went on our own ways. I didn't have her phone or any other form to contact her, so we stopped knowing about each other, although I was always wondering how she was doing" And with that, Isabelle stopped her flashback "But after seeing what she has done, I just can't believe that she had this type of behavior. Something must have happened to her to make her act like that. I need to help her out. That's not the Bellwether I know. I want the Bellwether that was kind and nice with me back"

Nathaniel felt the determination within Isabelle on wanting to help her old friend, but knew that it was going to be hard to do such thing, especially after being captured just a few days ago. "Alright Isabelle, listen. You may want to help her out, and I can help you out with this, but first we need to think of way to help her out. You know that she was just sent to jail for a very serious crime, and she has to pay her sentence, whether you like it or not."

Isabelle didn't like it when she heard that. She wanted to help Bellwether, but knew that she had to do it according to the law. "Alright, let's think of plan"

And so, both mayor and secretary started to think of way to help Bellwether in way that went according to the law.

 **And thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter! It may take a while, so please be patient.**


	2. A plan

**Hey everyone! Sorry for this HUGE waiting time, but as of lately, life has been pretty busy with me and it hasn't give enough time to work on and think of the story. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible, besides, I need to organize my work schedule.**

 **With that said, ON WITH THE STORY! Hope you enjoy it!**

A month has passed since Bellwether's imprisonment, and Zootopia's city hall was as busy as always. With just a minor change: there was no official mayor in the main office. Who was there was the leader of city council, Charles Grizzelton, a grizzly bear known in Zootopia as the mammal that was once the head of the district of Meadowlands, but promoted to city hall leader after his successful run on governance of his district. And for the past few weeks, he has had it rough. As for now, he has been busy with taking care of things like the opening of a brand new school for all animals, dealing with the poor of the city, the economy and some minor cases of robbery.

While he was looking at the papers on his desk, he was interrupted by the ring of the office phone. He stopped looking at his papers and answered the phone "Hello?"

"Mr. Grizzelton, the Mayor of the town of New of Leaf is on the line. He wants to speak with you" answered his secretary, Tagalong Hare, a young rabbit who was on her late 20's. Ever since Judy Hopps solved the case of the Nighthowlers, Zootopia has become more acceptant to the small mammals, giving them more opportunities and respect on what they want to work. And for Tagalong, being part of city hall was something that she saw as a big honor.

 _A call from New Leaf? I wonder why the mayor would want to talk to me._ Grizzelton said in his mind. "Ok. Pass him over"

"Got it, sir" Said Tagalong as she hung up the call and put the line of the mayor to Nathaniel's line.

"Hello? Is this Mayor Grizzelton?" Nathaniel said through the phone in his office.

"Yes, it's him. And you must be the mayor of New Leaf?" Grizzelton replied.

"Yes, that's right. How are you mayor?"

"I'm fine, thank you. So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, actually. Are you related with the case of the former mayor Dawn Bellwether?"

Grizzelton shivered at the mention of her name. He really wasn't fond of the sheep ever since her crimes became known. "Yes, why?"

"Well, you see, both I and my assistant mayor here have heard about the case and we came up with something to help you guys deal with her"

This almost made Grizzelton stand up from his chair with shock, but he controlled himself and got all of his attention focused on the phone. "What do you mean, you want to help Bellwether out? Are you planning to get her out of prison?"

Nathaniel got surprised when he heard this. "Oh, no no no no no. I'm fully aware that Bellwether committed a very serious crime and she MUST pay her sentence. What I mean to say is that we are planning to help her change her attitude."

Grizzelton got confused at what Nathaniel said. "Change her attitude? What do you want to mean with that, mayor?"

Nathaniel answered right away. "You see, both I and my assistant mayor firmly believe that every person has a good nature inside of them. It's just that with some people, they're exposed to some things that makes them have a negative view on the world and, as a result, end up doing bad things. And with Bellwether, we believe that that's exactly what happened to her, so we want to get those bad things off of her mind and bring back the good nature that is deep inside of her. And the way we will be doing it is by making her do community service. Think of it as an extra punishment for her, but one that will actually MAKE her reflect on her bad actions."

Even though Nathaniel made a good point, Grizzelton was still not convinced, and he had his reasons to back it up. "Listen mayor, you and your assistant mayor may want to help Bellwether out, and I respect your desire to do so, but you must also know that there are some people that even though they have some good inside them, they are helpless or incurable regarding their attitude. And what Bellwether did was something really awful to the city. She almost looked like a dictator by trying to expulse or even getting rid of a lot of innocent mammals!"

That last phrase spoke out nothing but truth to Nathaniel. Even though Zootopia had a population that consisted of only about 20% predators, that was still a huge number. But Nathaniel wasn't planning on giving up just yet, for he had a last playing card up his sleeve. "Yes I know, and I can't say that you're wrong. However, my assistant mayor has met with Bellwether before a long time ago, so she knows her. And according to her, she knows that Bellwether has a good heart, but that was blinded with all the bad things going around her head. She knows that she can still be cured. I know that it sounds almost impossible to accomplish such a thing, but you have to trust me when I say that we CAN do this. We just want to make this world a better place for everyone."

Grizzelton was thoughtful on what Nathaniel said. "Can you wait for a moment please?" he asked.

"Sure" Nathaniel said

With that, he put the phone on his desk, got up from his chair, headed over to the window that gave the view to the city and started to think. If he says that his assistant mayor knows Bellwether, and that they know how to deal with her, then he should have no problem as to lend her to them and have them deal with her. But he still had his worries. _What if Bellwether actually escapes from them and returns to make crimes? What if she ends up doing something bad to that town? Could they actually be capable of dealing with someone like her? She must be planning a way to get her revenge on us after we just captured her._ However, a small part in him said that he still had faith on them. After thinking it for 40 seconds, he headed back to phone. "Alright, I agree with your plan, but-" he was interrupted by Nathaniel who said happily:

"Oh, thank you mayor, thank you for giving us this chance!"

"I'm not finished yet, mayor" Grizzelton said, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry. Continue" Nathaniel said as he calmed himself down.

"Now, as I was saying, I agree with your plan, but don't think I'm gonna give you this chance THAT easily, there are some things I want to make sure of before we do this"

This got Nathaniel confused "…. ok, and what will that be?"

"I'm planning to visit your town next week to see if it's suitable to send her over there. I must make sure that your town is safe enough for you two to do that. Besides, as she is now, she could still be planning a way to escape if we send her to you at this moment." Grizzelton said firmly.

Nathaniel got a bit nervous, but nonetheless, agreed. "Alright. I'll be waiting for you then. Good bye. And once again, thank you"

"Don't thank me yet mayor, but still, don't worry. Anything to try and make this world a better place. Good bye" And with that, Grizzelton hung up the phone and returned to his papers, with his mind thinking on how could Nathaniel and his assistant mayor actually change her attitude.

/

Back in New Leaf, Nathaniel sighed in satisfaction after hearing that Mayor Grizzelton will be giving them the chance to help Bellwether and change her. "Well Isabelle, we have a partial green light to help out Bellwether"

Isabelle was alongside him during the whole call and she heard everything, so she was happy to hear that they can help her old friend. "Yeah, but how are we going to plan the community service for her to do?"

Nathaniel wasted no time in answering that question "Isabelle, you know pretty well that this town has a lot of things that need work to do. Besides, you actually know how to deal with troublemakers around the town."

Isabelle then remembered how she dealt with some villagers from the town when they did something bad like hitting someone else with a bug-catching net, making someone fall through a pitfall seed, or stealing something, although that last one rarely happened. "Oh yeah… man, me and my dumb memory" she said sheepishly. "Also, really mayor? You had to mention me as your 'assistant mayor'?"

Nathaniel blushed at this "Hehe, I just thought it would sound good and formal. Besides, that's how Bellwether was called before she became mayor."

"Ok fine, but next time, just be honest and call me as your secretary. There's nothing wrong with that" Isabelle said in a kind voice

"Ok, whatever you say" Nathaniel responded. And with that, the two started to prepare themselves and the town for next week to receive mayor Grizzelton to hear his thoughts about the town and on what was needed to do for her stay over in New Leaf.

 **And with that, we finish this chapter! Leave a review of you wish. I shall see you all later! (hopefully sooner)**


	3. Needed preparations

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG absence, but things got really sour and bad last year and the beginning of this one, but I'm still alive and kicking! I'm determined to get this story complete, so don't worry about me abandoning it, because I won't. Also, I'll try to extend a bit more the chapters, since the previous one were quite short for my taste. I just need to organize well my schedule and things will get better once that is settled. Now, without further ado, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Needed preparations.

Usually, we all say that time goes by a determined pace depending on the mood. For Nathaniel's case, time went flying, and faster than what he originally thought. He, alongside Isabelle, had to prepare the town for the welcoming of Mayor Grizzelton from Zootopia. And even though he took the preparations needed, he still felt a bit insecure. Even though New Leaf was a peaceful town, it still wasn't perfect. That is, if you were thinking like Nathaniel. The pressure on the commentary that Grizzelton is going to give about the town was his biggest test yet. The nervousness that Nathaniel was showing didn't go unnoticed by Isabelle, who was standing right next to him in front of the train station. Nathaniel then felt something grab his hand. He turned his head to his hand and then looked to who was holding him, Isabelle. She might be shorter than him, but not THAT short. After all, Nathaniel was only a 12 year-old boy. She was gripping his hand, but not so tight, giving him a reassuring look.

"It's ok Mayor, everything's going to be fine", she told him in a comforting manner.

"I hope. I mean, I almost feel like if the freaking PRESIDENT is coming here. Who knows how demanding Grizzelton is when it comes to town inspection? I feel like we should've done more to the town before his arrival" Nathaniel responded. At this point, he felt like hyperventilating with all the worries that were gnawing him.

Thankfully, Isabelle saw how Nathaniel was getting, and boy she was SO NOT going to let her Mayor hyperventilate, not only because Grizzelton was coming, but also because she worries for him and his well-being in general. So she used her free paw to caress Nathaniel's arm, managing to grab his attention.

"Mayor, I know that you want to leave a good first impression on Grizzelton, but worrying over this won't help on anything. We prepared the town as best as we could, now we just need to wait for him. I'm sure he's going to say lots of good things" Isabelle comforted him, all while giving him that reassuring smile of hers that Nathaniel just loved.

And that appeared to do the trick, since Nathaniel started to calm down. He took a few breaths and then said: "Ok. Ok. I'll try to not worry so much. Thanks"

"Anything for you, Mr. Mayor" Isabelle beamed. Nathaniel never knew how or why Isabelle was that one mammal that knew how to calm anyone down no matter how worried they were. He sure was lucky to have her as her secretary, although that title just doesn't fit her anymore. She was more like a friend…. a BEST friend, now that he thought about it… Yeah, that was the title that best fitted her. I mean, what else should he have called her?

A few seconds passed, and the railroad bells rang, meaning only one thing: Grizzelton has arrived. Nathaniel and Isabelle stood firmly in their place, and although both of them showed their serious and confident face, they had their nervousness deep inside, and Nathaniel's was big. Once the train stopped, the doors of the wagon were opened and Grizzelton stepped out of it. He then looked at Nathaniel and Isabelle and was quite surprised when he saw the former. Why was he surprised? Two reasons. One, he never saw an animal like Nathaniel before, at least that's what he assumed what he was. Furless, short and wore something on what he assumed were his paws of his hind legs. And two, he was REALLY young! Grizzelton might not have a clue as to what species Nathaniel is, but he could tell that he was only just a kid. When he heard his voice through the telephone back in Zootopia, he assumed that Nathaniel was a young adult with a bit of high-pitched voice, not a CHILD! How could someone so young be capable of running a town? Looks like nature will never cease to impress him.

Nathaniel, however, looked up to Grizzelton and felt quite intimidated by his appearance. Big, large and serious. He has met with bears before. In fact, one was a villager of the town, but the ones he met with before looked really nice and friendly. Grizzelton, on the other hand, looked nothing like that. The nervousness and worries that Nathaniel had in the back of his mind were starting to return to the front and to be expressed in his face. He tried to push them back, but to little avail. And the look that Grizzelton was giving him wasn't making things better. Heck, Nathaniel was quite sure that the expression that Grizzelton had was the same as his, minus the nervousness. He was feeling a lump on his throat and he swallowed it back, but the sound of him swallowing that lump was a bit loud, exposing his nervousness. Uh-oh, there goes his attempt on leaving a good first impression!

Isabelle, on the other hand, had a mix of Nathaniel's and Grizzelton's expressions. She had the same surprised expression as Grizzelton and the same feeling of intimidation as Nathaniel. However, she was calm and capable to only show the firm and confident look that she has had since entering the station. And once she heard Nathaniel swallow his throat-lump, she took that as her cue to talk before he hyperventilated internally from all the nervousness and anxiousness that were starting to get the best of him. "Good morning Mr. Grizzelton. Let me introduce ourselves. This is Nathaniel, the mayor of New Leaf. And I'm Isabelle, his secretary", she said while stretching her paw out to him.

At the sound of Isabelle's words, Grizzelton, who was lost in his thoughts about Nathaniel, shook his head and so did Nathaniel, who was lost in his nervousness, and then looked at Isabelle. One thing was for certain, Grizzelton sure needed to ask him some questions before they begin with their inspection of the town. He then knelt a bit down to Isabelle to grab her paw and shook it. "Good morning Ms. Isabelle, and to you too, Mr. Nathaniel." He then extended his paw to him.

Nathaniel then proceeded to extend his hand to Grizzelton's paw and shook it. "And to you too Mr. Grizzelton."

But before Nathaniel could speak, Grizzelton spoke first: "Sorry if this may sound rude, but I've got one question: Just WHAT type of mammal are you? I've never seen someone from a different species like you before"

Nathaniel could not believe what he heard. Grizzelton has never seen a human before. Now it was his turn to be surprised. But of course, you can't stay surprised forever, so he shook that emotion away and proceeded to answer his question.

"Ok, and don't worry. You see, my species is known as human, but we were actually originated from a group of other mammals known as primates. After millions of years, a small group of that species evolved into mine, and during some years we thrived around the world". At this point, Nathaniel's voice went somber "But then a global natural disaster occurred and left us near extinction. There are only a few hundred of us left in the world now." Nathaniel has lived the moment when that happened and it's still fresh in his memory. He was surely lucky to have survived throughout these years and to have found Rover, who gave him his helping paw and gave him a new life. And though he was sure some others survived, he still wasn't sure where they were exactly. Isabelle saw how he started to get and comforted him by holding his hand and stroking it gently.

At the sight of this, Grizzelton knew he touched sensitive grounds, and when that happens, you know that you should stop. At least he knew the origin of Nathaniel's species and a bit more about the past, so that question was more than enough to satisfy his curiosity. "Oh. I'm sorry Mr. Nathaniel. It was dumb of me to ask that" He said in an apologetic voice.

"Don't worry, about that. It's ok" Nathaniel responded with a small smile in his face.

"Anyway, let's leave that aside and have a look at the town. That way, we can determine to see if the town is apt to have Bellwether here for your proposal on converting her to the good side." Grizzelton then mentioned the two to lead him the way to the town.

/

Once they stepped outside, what Grizzelton saw was a lot of green space with a few urbanistic areas. There was a small police station, a café, a fountain, and a well. He also saw lots of trees with different fruits and lots and lots and LOTS of flowers blossoming all around the houses of the town. While Nathaniel and Isabelle were guiding him around the town, he saw the villagers. There was a blue mouse with a multi-colored checkered shirt talking to a Lion with a red shirt. And just then he saw a squirrel with big pink cheeks and a blue shirt with a red vest over it, walking to him and his two guides. "Hi Mayor! Who is your new friend?" the squirrel asked.

"Oh, Hi Cally! This is Grizzelton the mayor of Zootopia. We're showing him the town" Nathaniel responded while bowing down to shake Cally's paw

"Wait, he's Zootopia's mayor!? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself properly, Mr Mayor!" Cally said while hugging her tail in a bashful manner. "My name is Cally" She then extended her paw to him

Grizzelton, kindly, knelt down to shake her paw, "Hello, Cally. And it's ok. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Cally then looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 1pm "Oh my gosh, look at the time! Sorry, to be leaving so suddenly, but I must go", she said in concerned way

"Where are you going?" Isabelle asked

"I need to catch this bug for my collection, and I have 15 minutes left to catch it before it's gone for the entire day! Bye now", she said while taking out her bug catching net and sprinting to the place where her supposed bug will be.

"Tell me mayor, is your town the 'nature friendly' type? Because I'm seeing a lot of vegetation", Grizzelton asked.

"Why yes, yes it is" Nathaniel said "This means that we also have quite an abundance on insects, depending on the season, that is"

"Interesting…" Grizzelton said. That last word was giving Nathaniel the chills. He was reviewing, and maybe he was doing so while he was walking around the town. He saw town hall, the layout of the town, the locals, the shops, the houses, everything.

They then showed him the beach, where he was quite surprised. He didn't know that the town had a beach! In the beach, Grizzelton saw a small port where a boat was towed, with a turtle with a weird-looking mouth was resting. Alongside the shore line, he saw lots of coconut trees and an occasional wooden table with a beach chair and umbrella.

"Now this is quite surprising, your town really has gotten my attention" Grizzelton said to Nathaniel

"Why, thank you." Nathaniel responded. Maybe things will end up good after all!

"But I still need to give my final review on the town" Grizzelton finished.

And like that, all of Nathaniel's good hopes were starting to drain.

"Alright, let's head to town hall and hear your review" Isabelle said.

"R-right, let's go" Nathaniel added. That last sentence of Grizzelton was something he really wasn't expecting.

/

Once they got inside Town Hall, Grizzelton started to give his review: "Alright Mayor, from what I saw, your town is more of a vacation hotspot. There are interesting things to see and lots of insects and other activities to do for entertaining purposes. And the police station looks kinda out of date. If we give you Bellwether, it will be like setting her free. And we can't do that." Grizzelton said.

Yup, this was just what Nathaniel was expecting to hear, even though he didn't want to. But that's when Isabelle came in and added her counter argument: "Thanks for your sincerity mayor, but there are things that we can give Bellwether to do around town to transform her back to the good side. If you excuse me, I'll be right back" Isabelle then got up from the meeting desk and went to her office, grabbed a stock of papers and some books. She then returned and placed the items on the desk. She then started to explain what was written in those papers "You see, our town has recently been having a weed problem. So far, only the mayor and other two villagers are pulling the weeds out. And our villagers usually have some requests and other things that need to be done for them, like giving gifts, handing over letters, finding lost things, and catching for them fish and/or bugs. Those are things that we can give Bellwether as punishment in case she misbehaves."

"Wait, misbehave? Just what exactly are you planning to do to her?" Grizzelton asked

"I'll be giving her lessons and teaching her on how to be a good assistant mayor and a good role model in general. That's where the books come in" Isabelle then showed him the books, with one conveniently titled ' _How to be a good assistant mayor_ ' "And I'll be giving her the lessons" Isabelle finished

Grizzelton was looking at the books and at her. He could see that she had what it takes to give lessons and teach in general. But there was still one question bothering him. "Ok, but what if she tries to escape?"

"That's where I come in" Nathaniel said. "We have a way to stop her in case she tries to go through the train station and if she tries to use the sea, we have a net that prevents boats from going too far away without a previous authorization. And there are usually villagers that are night owls, so they can be informing me or the police station when she is escaping"

"Alright, but I still feel uncomfortable about your police station, mayor. I feel it doesn't have the means necessary to take this task" Grizzelton said. His worries about Murphy's law applying to the town were really high.

"If that's the case, then we can upgrade it to meet your needs" Isabelle said. She really wanted to bring back the good Bellwether, and she was willing to do everything in her power to make that happen.

"But Isabelle, it will take us nine months in order to do that. That's three quarters of a year!" Nathaniel said.

"Alright, it's settled then" Grizzelton said while standing up. This surprised both Nathaniel and Isabelle "I will give you that time for you two to fully prepare the town and your lessons to have the procedure done to Bellwether. And in the due date, I'll come back and check on the police station to see if it's ready, deal?"

Nathaniel was left speechless. Grizzelton was actually giving them more time to prepare the town and fulfill Isabelle's need to help out her old friend.

"Deal!" Isabelle chimed in. Nathaniel jumped a bit at the response, and then added "Sure, deal" he then extended his hand to Grizzelton, which he took in his paw and shook it. The deal was settled.

After Grizzelton left and went back to Zootopia, Nathaniel let out a sigh. "Well, that wasn't so bad"

"See? I told you everything was going to be fine" Isabelle said, making her previous point clear.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right, as always. But now we have to get to work to get the new police station ready, and going to take quite a while" Nathaniel said, and groaned "Man, these are going to be some long nine months"

"Yeah, but hey, it's for the better good, so the reward is going to be worth it!" Isabelle said, being a bit annoyed for the amount of work that was awaiting them, but determined to get some good end results. "So tomorrow, first thing in the morning, we start this!" Isabelle said in determined manner.

A totally unenergetic and lazy "Woohoo" was the only thing that came from Nathaniel's mouth. They were in for some long work hours.

/

While Grizzelton was on the train, he was thinking on how everything will end.

" _Well, if the Mayor says that he can update the police station and has the security measures ready, then I suppose I can trust him, and his assistant mayor looked like she knew what she was doing and her determination was clearly demonstrated. Her spirit is something to truly admire._ "

" _But just in case, I will bring to the town two of the city's cops to help check on her. And I for sure know who those two will be_ "

And so, Grizzelton went back to Zootopia, ready to call in the mammal that helped stop Bellwether.

* * *

 **AN: Soooo, what do you think? Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Like and review please! And sorry for making you guys wait because of my personal problems. I hope you still have patience me. And now to wait for chapter 4's release... hopefully soon enough. Until we meet again.**


End file.
